Daily Talks
by Shc00
Summary: Serie de drabbles Gaamatsu. Su relación estaba construida sobre diversas situaciones y conversaciones por las que habían pasado, unas más significativas que otras pero que al final entre todas habían contribuido a que llegaran a ser lo que eran. Actualizado drabble nº 6 y 7: Altura / Loca
1. Paria

¡Buenas!

Esta vez en lugar de subir mi acostumbrado oneshot entre mis historias abiertas he decidido hacer una serie de drabbles de la que es mi pareja favorita (Es mucho más sencillo y queda mejor con los otros que tengo en mente pienso).

No tienen orden aparente y pueden estar o no relacionados entre sí eso ya es a gusto de la imaginación del lector.

Unos serán más profundos que otros que por su parte serán más superficiales y banales. El mismo título lo dice "Daily Talks" lease en español "Charlas cotidianas" pero en inglés suena mejor.

Sin más que decir, enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi kishimoto así como los personajes empleados en este fic.

.

..

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Paria (598 words)**_

...

Gaara había tomado una decisión.

El jinchuriki del Shukaku caminaba con tranquilidad adentrándose en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea en donde lo esperaba su única alumna.

Era enclenque, torpe y aún no había superado sus fobias completamente pero como había descubierto gratamente su tutor, estaba llena de determinación. También se había percatado de que esa fachada tímida poco a poco se estaba desmoronando dejando entrever la auténtica personalidad de la joven, esa que durante tanto tiempo había estado empañada por sus traumas e inseguridades.

La chica al verlo aproximarse lo saludó enérgicamente con la mano pero antes de que hablase el mayor la cortó.

- Este será nuestro ultimo entrenamiento Matsuri

La chica pareció sorprendida y no era para menos. Llevaban cerca de un mes entrenando juntos y justo cuando ella empezaba a desarrollar aptitudes se encontraba con esto. El pelirrojo sintió un regusto amargo en la garganta, se sentía como que la estaba traicionando.

Pero era por su bien.

- ¿Por qué Gaara-sensei? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- El otro día te vi -Respondió con simpleza.

Y recordó con amargura la escena, la chica siéndole leal y pagando por ello, sus amigos dedicándole palabras hirientes y alejándose, ella regresando sola a casa. Moralmente la castaña era un gran apoyo en su resolución de cambiar puesto que ella lo había aceptado y eso lo motivaba a seguir intentándolo con más fuerza, pero si ese era el precio porque estuviese bajo su tutela seguiría solo. No lo valía.

La chica dudó un momento antes de contestar.

- Gaara-sensei no hablaban en serio, no le conocen además yo... -Soltó la castaña derrumbándose en explicaciones moviendo nerviosamente las manos, logrando únicamente con ello que el tono del pelirrojo se endureciese levemente aunque aún manteniendo su típica inexpresividad.

- No hay más que hablar, he tomado la decisión.

Gaara creía que la chica reaccionaría pasivamente y se doblegaría pero para su sorpresa se encontró con unos orbes negros indignados.

- Yo también.

- Matsuri -La nombró el chico mirándola con intensidad pero esta vez la susodicha no apartó la mirada como acostumbraba- soy un paria, siempre lo he sido y no hay garantías de que eso cambie en el futuro y al final tú por estar cerca mio terminarás igual.

- Eso me temo es cosa mía sensei -Terció ella- Entiendo su preocupación y se lo agradezco pero...

- ¿Acaso quieres terminar siendo tu también una apestada? -Le cortó con dureza- Al final es lo único que conseguirás.

- O tal vez los aldenanos al comprobar que hay más gente que sus hermanos a su lado se den cuenta de que no es como ellos creían y sean menos reticentes a darle una oportunidad -En ese punto volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas- En todo caso sensei es algo que debo elegir yo y ya lo hice hace tiempo.

No sabía si catalogarla de demasiado buena o tonta.

Pero debía admitir que con esas palabras de la pequeña castaña la angustia que lo había acompañado desde que había tomado la iniciativa de abandonar la tutela de la chica se había evaporado. Aún le costaba abrirse a los demás pero debía admitir que era gratificante esa sensación de que podría contar con ella.

- Empezemos el entrenamiento entonces -Suspiró dándose por vencido.

La aspirante a Genin sonrió ampliamente y adoptó una posición de combate, ese día entrenaron hasta el atardecer.

De lo que no era consciente en ese momento el pelirrojo es que esa conversación se convertiría en uno de sus recuerdos más preciados cuando se convirtiese en Kazekage.

.

..

...


	2. Trabajo

Una vez más gracias por los comentarios y bueno, me sentí inspirada y aquí les traigo otro Drabble espero les guste (En breve actualizaré "Y así empezó todo" solo que aún no estoy contenta al 100% con todo lo escrito) Sin más que añadir, enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto así como los personajes empleados en este fic.

.

..

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Trabajo (800 words)**_

...

- He dicho que no Matsuri - Se oye la voz de un molesto pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué no Gaara-sama?

- Porque estoy ocupado.

- Está ocupado siempre Gaara-sama, ese argumento ya no sirve debería descansar.

En respuesta el mayor se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con cansancio, esa conversación ya duraba demasiado para su gusto.

Estaban en su oficina, él firmando y revisando el ya tan común papeleo que ocupaba la mayoría de sus horas de trabajo y la joven castaña sentada frente a él intentando interrumpir su labor con insistencia.

Sus hermanos habían venido antes con el mismo objetivo varias veces a lo largo de la mañana pero él los había despedido alegando que aún le quedaba demasiado trabajo por hacer, y aunque no estuvieron satisfechos con su respuesta a sabiendas de que él ya era mayorcito para estarle insistiendo y que aunque lo hicieran no lo iban a convencer lo habían dejado solo. Pero con la castaña no había manera de que lo entendiese ni a tiros.

- Los papeles no se irán a ninguna parte Gaara-sama -Volvió a decir la chica en vista de que el pelirrojo no daba señales de querer contestar recostando su cabeza en los brazos flexionados sobre el escritorio- cuando vuelva estarán aquí, totalmente fieles a usted, esperándolo.

A el kage no se le escapó la nota de sarcasmo en la voz de la Genin y le contestó del mismo modo.

- Estaría mal no corresponderles ¿No crees?

La chica pareció extrañamente inquieta con su respuesta pero rapidamente se recompuso y contraatacó.

- Soso -Terció desviando sus ojos negros fuera de la mirada aguamarina del kazekage.

- Veo estamos de acuerdo en algo -Dijo a su vez el mayor antes de volver a sus papeles.

Por unos apacibles y maravillosos segundos la sala se mantuvo en silencio pero el pálido pelirrojo era demasiado consciente de que eso no duraría mucho.

- ¿Le gustan las costillas a la barbacoa Gaara-sama?

Estuvo enormente tentado a responder con un elocuente "Si" ya que era su comida favorita pero se contuvo a sabiendas de que rumbo tomaría la conversación. Siguió con su trabajo.

- No -Soltó secamente

- Ni siquiera me mira para contestarme -Suspira la chica- ¿No le enseñaron que eso es de mala educación?

- No

Internamente se regocijó ante la mueca que hizo la castaña por su respuesta pero se mostró tan impasible como siempre a sabiendas de que mantenerse así la molestaría más.

- Venga, conozco un buen sitio para comer que estoy segura le encantará -Insistió. No se rendía fácilmente.

- No tengo hambre gracias.

- ¿Ha comido algo hoy Gaara-sama? -Inquirió la joven con una fuerte sospecha.

- No hace mucho que tú misma me trajiste té y galletas -Responde el de los ojos claros mirándola de reojo.

- Eso fue hace más de cinco horas a las... diez de la mañana -La chica tuvo que reprimirse para que no le saliese un tic en el ojo ante la enfermiza dedicación de su antiguo tutor.

- No necesito nada más

La ojinegra dejó escapar un "nunca cambiará" por lo bajo en lo que sacudía la cabeza cual madre soltera reprimiendo a su hijo pequeño. Cerró los ojos en lo que suspiraba encontrándose al abrirlos la misma estampa del kazekage ignorándola olímpicamente.

- Debería salir -Insistió de nuevo aunque en el fondo lo hacía ya con vanas esperanzas por lo que se sorprendió bastante al ver al kage despegando su mirada de los papeles para enfrentarla.

- Si voy contigo... ¿Me dejarás tranquilo el resto del día? No, mejor ¿El resto de la semana?

La Genin, aunque un poco decepcionada por el trato, asintió enérgicamente aún un tanto sorprendida por que Gaara del Desierto hubiese cedido ante sus caprichos.

El joven kage se dejó guiar por una animada castaña que ahora no paraba de hablar de las especialidades del sitio al que lo iba a llevar cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí cuando salieron.

Una vez las voces de la pareja, principalmente la de chica, se alejaron por el pasillo una sombra se materializó en la habitación para volver a ocupar su asiento tras el escritorio. Conseguido.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sí mismo pensando en como reaccionaría la castaña al ver que lo que se había ido con ella era un clon de arena.

¿Inflaría las mejillas con molestia como acostumbraba cuando se enojaba o por el contrario regresaría a su oficina y le haría una de sus pataletas? Ciertamente le encantaría verle la cara... Aunque claro no podía ¿O sí?

Sobre la marcha decidió que definitivamente no se lo podía perder y ejecutó su técnica tercer ojo para ser testigo de las reacciones de su antigua alumna al darse cuenta del engaño con una ligera mueca de una auténtica sonrisa en sus labios.

Y sin darse cuenta se había olvidado totalmente del papeleo.

..

.


	3. Helado

¡Feliz cumpleaños a todos!

Si amores, es mi cumpleaños y os dedico un drabble espero os guste ya sabéis regalenme reviews a cambio ;) Por cierto, no se extrañen de los saltos en el tiempo, ya dije que pueden estar o no relacionados entre sí... estoy pensando seriamente si aceptar peticiones.

N/A: Ningún Kazekage terminó diabético después de la redacción de este drabble.

Sin más que añadir... enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi kishimoto así como los personajes empleados en este fic.

.

..

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Helado (467 words)**_

...

- ¿De verdad que nunca lo ha probado Gaara-sensei?

- No.

- ¿Nunca nunca nunca?

- No Matsuri, nunca.

La chica miró a su tutor extrañada. El joven por su parte dirigía su vista hacia el contenido de la taza que la castaña le había ofrecido con cierta desconfianza.

Ella aún estaba un tanto sorprendida por la revelación del pelirrojo: Nunca había probado el helado.

Vale que vivían en la villa de la Arena y por ende era difícil de conseguir pero ella estaba segura, hasta ese momento, de que todo el mundo lo había probado al menos una vez en su vida pero claro, también había que reconocer que su maestro no era como todo el mundo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a picar con una cuchara la masa de un amarillo pálido tanteándola.

¿Cómo no lo había probado antes? Raro, eso era muy raro. Ella a pesar de los años de eso aún recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que sus padres se lo dieron a probar.

Entonces llegó a ella como una revelación el por qué del comportamiento del chico.

El pelirrojo no le había comentado nada sobre su vida, en ocasiones nombraba a sus hermanos pero hasta ahí el conocimiento que él mismo le había proporcionado sobre el tema. Pero por otra parte era de prácticamente conocimiento general, y Matsuri no lo ignoraba, que él había tenido una vida solitaria y que antes ni siquiera contaba con sus hermanos.

Él se había perdido muchísimas experiencias a lo largo de su vida.

Finalmente el chico después de largo rato de exhaustiva observación se decidió a introducir un poco en su boca y la ojinegra no pudo evitar pensar con cierta diversión que lo hizo casi temiendo caer envenenado en cualquier momento.

Gaara había hecho tanto por ella... era la persona que le había hecho entender que las armas también sirven para proteger a las personas que te importan y no sólo para causar dolor y sufrimiento, era el que la estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica ninja.

- ¿Y bien? -Volvió a hablar la castaña inclinándose levemente hacia su sensei para observar sus reacciones.

- Está frío.

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para suprimir una carcajada ya que el pelirrojo podría malinterpretarlo. En lugar de eso le sonrió dulcemente.

- Eso no me vale Gaara-sensei ¿Te gusta?

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente entre los jóvenes ninjas antes de la respuesta del recipiente de Shukaku.

- Está... bueno -Admitió finalmente con su típica expresión imperturbable aunque Matsuri no pudo evitar que en esta ocasión estaba levemente suavizada.

Y en ese momento ella le sonrió llena de una nueva determinación.

Lo ayudaría, sabía que era prácticamente imposible reemplazar todo lo que el chico debía haber vivido hasta ahora pero estaba decidida a ayudarlo, sentía que le debía demasiado.

- Gaara-sensei ¿Ha probado los dorayakis?

..

.


	4. Apuesta

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y de igual forma a los lectores ocultos (más a los primeros) me alegro de que gusten las mini-historias de moemnto(Sí, tengo pensado hacer una de ella enfadada...pero antes tengo otras ideas pendientes jojojo). Recuerden no tienen orden aparente así que no extrañen de los saltos de cuando es maestro a después e así y... Bueno, antes de que se me olvide añadir que la imagen de portada ha sido cedida amablemente por **Debby-san** una usuaria de Deviantart.

Sin más que añadir... enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi kishimoto así como los personajes empleados en este fic.

.

..

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Apuesta (815 words)**_

...

Esquivó con un leve movimiento de pies la tanda de shurikens arrojados con el propósito de distraerlo del siguiente ataque el cual la arena bloqueó con suma facilidad de forma automática.

La joven castaña retrocedió al ser testigo de como había fallado la patada lateral que le había intentado propinar a su maestro.

El pelirrojo por su parte observaba tras su defensa de arena como la chica gruñía frustrada y no era para menos, estaban alcanzando el tiempo límite y aún no lo había tocado.

**... Minutos antes ...**

**- ¡Gaara-sensei!**

**- Hola Matsuri -Respondió el joven Sabaku No volviéndose hacia su única estudiante, atento a lo que necesitaba pues ese día no tenían entrenamiento.**

**- Bu...buenas tardes Gaara-sensei -El nombrado esperó pacientemente hasta que ella recobró el aliento después de su carrera por alcanzarlo y le volviese a hablar- quería proponerle algo.**

**- ¿Hm? -La animó a continuar a su modo.**

**Matsuri aspiró profundamente antes de continuar, repasando mentalmente las palabras que quería decirle.**

**- Saldrá al festival de esta noche ¿No? -Y para su sorpresa el chico negó ¡Pero si era una de las fiestas más famosas de Suna!**

**- Yo no... acostumbro a ese tipo de celebraciones.**

**- ¿Por qué Gaara-sensei? Pero si habrán muestras de comida gratis, bailes, música, espectáculos, juegos e incluso... ¡Fuegos artificiales!**

**- Porque... simplemente no Matsuri.**

**Gaara fue consciente de la mirada pensativa de su alumna sobre él, sus ojos ónix decepcionados.**

**- Y yo que quería ir con usted...**

**Y el recipiente del Ichibi no supo que decir ante eso ya que hasta el momento nadie le había propuesto algo así, en los días anteriores sus hermanos le habían lanzados indirectas (o eso creía él) pero al final habían optado por no forzarlo a nada. Guardó silencio a modo de toda respuesta atento a las próximas palabras de la pelicastaña que después de largo rato lo sorprendieron más que nunca.**

**- ¿Qué le parece si hacemos una apuesta entonces?**

**...Momento actual...**

El trato era que si la aspirante a genin era capaz de tocarlo en un lapso de una hora iría al festival con ella y si no...Bueno, haría lo que él pidiese.

Gaara a pesar de que no entendía el razonamiento por el cual a la chica se le había ocurrido apostar algo así aceptó pues le valdría para cambiar algún entrenamiento cuando le coincidiese con alguna misión importante ofertándose con la que podría conseguir reconocimiento además, que ella a pesar de sus mejoras no iba a ser capaz de tocarlo, de ningún modo.

Observó sus movimientos, mucho más precisos y equilibrados que al inicio pero con mucho que pulir aún. Su velocidad también había aumentado bastante pero no hasta el punto de superar su defensa de arena automática por lo que solo se estaba protegiendo con esta y de vez en cuando esquivaba sus ataques para evaluar los contraataques de su alumna.

Quedaban 10 minutos.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a sonreír ante los vanos intentos de la joven por alcanzarle pues se veía cada vez más inquieta pero como era habitual en él mantuvo su típica inexpresividad.

Y seguía pasando el tiempo, cerró los ojos confiado ya que apenas quedaban unos minutos para el fin de la apuesta y se puso a pensar en las misiones pendientes más cercanas para así poder organizarse con respecto a los entrenamientos hasta que sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un contacto.

En su espalda. Más concretamente en forma de abrazo. Era Matsuri.

Imposible.

La miró interrogante dejando ver en su mirada aguamarina la sorpresa que aquello le había producido.

- La arena lo protege del daño Gaara-sensei, no del contacto físico -Sonrió la chica con los cachetes sonrojados y con un deje de emoción en su voz entrecortada, el pelirrojo supuso que por el ejercicio físico- Así pues sólo he tenido que acercarme rápidamente pero en el último momento hacerlo sin intenciones de atacar.

Gaara se quedó pensativo obligándose a evaluar nuevamente a su alumna.

Lo había sorprendido.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica aún no lo soltaba. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- Matsuri...

- ¿Sí Gaara-sensei? -Le respondió levantando la mirada hacia él aún con ese brillo de victoria en los ojos negros. Entonces pareció percatarse de la situación ya que rompió el abrazo sumamente avergonzada y hablando apresuradamente por su osadía- ¡Lo siento mucho, perdón perdón!

- No pasa nada... -Suspiró el mayor pero tuvo que esperar a que su estudiante se disculpara al menos una docena de veces más para que se quedase más tranquila. Una vez creyó que ya era suficiente volvió a enfrentarlo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Estaba radiante.

- Pasaré a buscarle a las 7 Gaara-sensei.

Y observó como se alejaba de él dando ligeros saltitos de alegría mal contenida, ahora pensativo.

No tenía ningún kimono que ponerse para ir al dichoso festival.


	5. Tiempo

¡Buenas!

¡Felices fiestas a todos!

De nuevo gracias por los comentarios así como a las visitas (Insertese aquí la típica retahíla de palabras bonitas sobre cuanto los quiero, me quiero (?), me gustan estos personajes, y cosas sobre estas fechas como que les regalen cosas caras a la par de útiles, elijan bien el deseo de fin de año entre un largo etc) y... Nah ya en serio xD gracias y decir que el de esta vez es largo, mucho diálogo (probando algo nuevo) espero les guste.

Con esto y un bizcocho... Enjoy! xD

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi kishimoto así como los personajes empleados en este fic.

.

..

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Tiempo (1,051 words)**_

...

- Gaara-sensei

- ¿Si Matsuri?

- ¿Por qué en el desierto no nieva si de noche hace casi tanto frío como en las tierras más al norte?

Maestro y alumna se encontraban en el camino de vuelta a su villa después de su entrenamiento diario y tal y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre para el pelirrojo la pequeña aspirante a genin empezaba con la ronda de preguntas.

No entendía como alguien podía tener tanta curiosidad por cosas tan banales desde su punto de vista. Era algo nuevo y raro para él lidiar con alguien así.

- Por la falta de humedad del aire -Le respondió con simpleza.

- Pero a veces el agua se congela -Replicó la castaña haciendo una mueca. Parecía una niña pequeña.

- Sí, pero no llega a llover, por lo que no nieva.

Un pequeño silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Gaara supo que la chica estaba terminando de procesar sus palabras.

- Gaara-sensei

- ¿Hmp?

- ¿Y si traigo nieve de otra zona y hago un muñeco en el desierto? Si es de noche se podría hacer ¿O no?

- Pero se derretiría al día siguiente si no lo hace en el camino.

- ¿Pero y qué? ¿Quién puede decir que ha hecho un muñeco de nieve en el desierto? ¡Sería fantástico!

Y la dejó divagando en voz alta sobre lo increíble que sería el hacer un muñeco de nieve en el desierto y de las cosas que usaría para ello. De seguro que si les tocaba alguna misión en un sitio nevado le costaría disuadirla de no intentar llevarse nieve consigo en el viaje de vuelta. Reprimió un suspiro, lo veía venir.

Entonces empezó la segunda ronda.

- Sensei -Un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo fue todo lo que necesitó la chica que ya había terminado de hablar sobre si sería mejor mejor usar botones o corcel a modo de boca para el muñeco para proseguir saciando su curiosidad con su tutor- ¿A qué sabrán las nubes? ¿Olerán a algo?

Otra cosa más en la lista de cosas que nunca habían pasado ni de lejos por su mente.

- Si oliesen a algo sería a agua supongo -Fue lo más inteligente que pudo contestar el mayor.

- ¿El agua realmente huele sensei? Hay gente que dice que sí pero yo no lo noto creo que más bien lo dicen para hacerse los interesantes -El joven fue testigo mientras la miraba de reojo de como la castaña asentía sus propias palabras, dándose la razón a sí misma la mar de convencida- de seguro que sí e igual con el sabor.

- El sabor está relacionado con los minerales del agua -Explicó paciente.

- ¿Los minerales? -El chico asintió y completó la información.

- Sí, más adelante en tu entrenamiento se te enseñará a distinguir si un agua es potable o no por la concentración de estos -Sintió en él unos ojos negros que lo observaban atento, sus palabras siendo absorbidas por la cabecita de la más joven- Y eso se sabe por el sabor principalmente.

- Oh... entiendo.

Aunque Gaara no estaba seguro de si realmente lo comprendía del todo.

Por un fugaz momento solo sus pasos sobre la arena interrumpían el silencio pero su alumna desde que dejó atrás esa fachada de timidez había demostrado una curiosidad insaciable. Y solía hacer gala de ella bastante a menudo.

- Gaara-sensei

- ¿Sí?

- El otro día me hablaste sobre algunas técnicas oculares y me estaba preguntando... ¿Si un hyuuga cierra los ojos con el byakugan activado sigue viendo?

Un cambio de tema de 180 grados pero bueno, al menos esta vez era sobre algo más práctico.

- Supongo que sí -Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Los usuarios del byakugan veían a través de objetos así que ¿Por qué no de sus párpados?

La menor asiente cual buena estudiante.

- ¿Lo mismo para el sharingan?

- No, aunque sean técnicas similares no tienen las mismas características -Le respondió mirándola con seriedad. Al parecer cuando le estaba explicando sobre Dojutsu la chica no le estaba prestando toda la atención que el creía pero antes de que pudiera decírselo ella lo interrumpió con otra de sus preguntas.

- Sensei ¿Y por qué cuando cenas mucho sueñas cosas raras? Ayer me tomé dos tazas de sopa de miso para cenar y cuando caí rendida soñé que me p... -Pero Gaara no le hacía caso al sueño que había tenido, se encontraba pensando en otra cosa.

Maldita sea. Él no dormía, así pues en esta ocasión si que no tenía ni idea de que contestarle a su alumna con respecto al por qué de ello, es más, se acababa de enterar que eso pasaba... Pero era su obligación como maestro el responderle adecuadamente. Se puso a repasar internamente sus conocimientos sobre biología. Tal vez se debía a la alta actividad del estómago... o al exceso de energía... o quizás también...

- Gaara-sensei -Lo llamó su alumna una vez más, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos para mirarla.

- ¿Ahora qué Matsuri?

- Ya llegamos.

Y su alumna tenía razón, ya habían llegado a la villa.

Entonces parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Ya, tan pronto?

- ¿Nos vemos mañana Gaara-sensei?

Él asintió un poco extrañado aún por haber llegado tan pronto y vio como su alumna se despedía de él para luego perderse entre las calles de Sunagakure en dirección a su casa para luego él hacer lo mismo.

Más tarde al llegar a la residencia Sabaku No se sentó en la mesa para cenar con sus hermanos, una nueva costumbre que estaban adquiriendo, y empezaron a comer hasta que increíblemente el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

- Temari, Kankuro -Los llamó con algo que llevaba algún tiempo rodándole en la cabeza.

- ¿Si Gaara? -Le respondió su hermana mayor con cierta sorpresa, a su lado Kankuro lo miraba también con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué a veces el tiempo en compañía pasa demasiado rápido y en otras a solas muy lento?

Al final había resultado que la curiosidad de su alumna era contagiosa. Pero ciertamente él quería averiguar por qué cuando estaba acompañado de su alumna sin hablar de nada en particular y en ocasiones también con sus hermanos el tiempo corría mucho más rápido que en las noches que pasaba a solas en las que en comparación parecía estancarse.

Para él que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con tanto contacto con las personas era algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

..

.


	6. Altura

¡Holis~~!

¿Qué tal esas vacaciones? ¿Y el señor Noel? Bueno espero que bien y si no pues yo lo intentaré compensar porque esta vez tenemos... (Sonido de un público enloquecido)... ¡Dos drabbles a la vez! (Caída estilo anime por parte del público) Ya, ya, sé que no es mucho pero es mi granito de arena ¡En fin! espero que lo disfruten igualmente.

Enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi kishimoto así como los personajes empleados en este fic.

.

..

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Altura (543 words) **_

_**...**_

- Un metro cincuenta y dos centímetros.

Gaara asintió y se apartó con tranquilidad de su hermana Temari que bajó el brazo con el que sostenía el metro.

Era habitual cada año en Sunagakure que todos los ninjas se hiciesen una revisión médica completa y con ello se actualizaban las cartillas que poseía el Kazekage sobre sus ninjas para así lograr que fueran lo más verídicas posibles.

El chequeo anual incluía análisis de sangre, alergias, revisión de lesiones importantes acaecidas a lo largo del año, nuevos jutsus aprendidos, peso, masa muscular entre otros datos en los que se encontraba la altura que en ese momento los hermanos de la Arena y una invitada especial comprobaban.

- Venga Matsuri tu turno -Apresuró la rubia sosteniendo aún el metro en su mano a la tímida joven que parecía querer mimetizarse con la pared- No tengas miedo, no muerde -Añadió alzando una ceja mientras le sonreía con cierta burla.

- Cierto, pero cuidado con Temari ella si tiene malas pulgas -Ese comentario solo lo podía haber hecho cierto marionetista.

Gaara no entendía por qué pero desde que Matsuri lo había aceptado como sensei sus hermanos continuamente la incluían en sus planes "familiares" y la animaban a soltarse e integrarse a su peculiar manera. Ellos también tenían alumnos (muchos más que él de hecho) pero no actuaban así con ninguno de ellos, era extraño pero aún así cada vez que le decían que trajese a la chica a comer con ellos o en algunas ocasiones a entrenar no se negaba. Le había empezado a coger cariño.

Sí, quien lo diría, cariño.

Temari dirigió una mala mirada hacia la silla donde reposaba su hermano menor, Kankuro ante eso apartó la vista en un intento de hacerse el desentendido logrando con ello que la castaña más pequeña soltase una leve risa y se aproximase con algo más de seguridad hacia la rubia.

- Bien a ver... -Temari instó con un gesto de su mano a la chica para que se irguiese correctamente y levantase la barbilla. Sonrió entonces con cierta... ¿Malicia?- Un metro cincuenta.

En ese momento Kankuro comenzó a reírse para el disgusto de cierto pelirrojo.

- ¡Tu alumna es de tu altura!

- No lo es -Replicó en un tono neutro.

- Aún no, pero para la próxima seguro que sí -Continuó burlándose su hermano mayor. Desde que mostró síntomas de estar cambiando había comenzado a cogerle mucha confianza y Gaara aunque a veces le descolocase ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a que le bromease así- Si que eres enano.

A veces demasiadas confianzas sin ninguna duda. Si fuera el antiguo Gaara su hermano haría mucho rato que habría pasado a formar parte de su arena, pero claro eso ahora sería terrible, sin contar que antes simplemente pasaba de forma olímpica de esas revisiones. Y nadie se atrevió nunca a reprochárselo.

Temari en su rol de hermana mayor comenzó a sermonear al castaño para que se comportase como era debido mientras su alumna simplemente volvía a su posición anterior a su lado del sofá mirándolo con su característica sonrisa tímida. Pero el chico apartó la mirada cuando descubrió que en esta ocasión su sonrisa también estaba tintada levemente de burla.

Se estaba comenzando a molestar de verdad.


	7. Loca

Tranquil s, aún quedan muchos drabbles por hacer este no es el final xD

De hecho ya os sorprenderé (espero que gratamente) con eso de los saltos en el tiempo. Sin más que añadir a leer.

Enjoy!

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi kishimoto así como los personajes empleados en este fic.

.

..

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Loca (609 words)**_

...

No la entendía, simple y llanamente no podía siquiera imaginarse el proceso mental que debía producirse dentro de la cabecita de la castaña que iba detrás de él en ese momento para actuar como lo hacía.

La interrumpió. No podía más.

- ¿De verdad que piensas esas cosas de mí Matsuri?

La castaña entonces paró su monólogo y parpadeó sorprendida por la repentina pregunta acostumbrada como estaba a que su sensei la dejase hablando sola, pero rápidamente sus ojos negros se tintaron de diversión.

Sí que estaba loca esa niña. Loca, demente, le faltaba un tornillo, un hervor, estaba para encerrarla o se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Como fuera que lo llamasen pero definitivamente... loca.

Y mira que algún día creyó conocerla. A esa chica tímida y retraída que le temía a las armas. Pero ahora había crecido, y con el crecimiento y las hormonas había terminado por perder la cabeza.

- Claro, no las diría si no las pensase de verdad -Ahí estaba otra vez ese tono divertido ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él?

En sus oídos aún resonaban las palabras claramente.

_"Gaara-sama es poderoso, inteligente y tan atractivo con ese porte tranquilo pero serio que lo hacer ver fresco y caliente..."_

Vale era fuerte y se consideraba más inteligente que la media, pero en cuestión de atractivo y...

No, algo debía estar mal con ella. Era la respuesta más sencilla.

Ella lo conocía de hace años, no debía ser como las otras _fan-girls_ que lo querían únicamente por su recién adquirido estatus de kazekage. Ella lo conocía como poca gente lo hacía, lo conocía de verdad. Era de las pocas personas que en alguna ocasión le habían arrancado una sonrisa de los labios y logrado que hablase más que un par de frases sueltas.

¿Entonces como podía aún así decir esas cosas sobre él?

Dentro de lo que era Gaara no había lugar para esas palabras.

- Antes eras... tímida -Dijo el pelirrojo por no decir "eras normal" o "no estabas loca". Esperó con su rostro inexpresivo pero internamente atento por una respuesta, de verdad le intrigaba.

Matsuri sonrió más ampliamente con cierto cariño desconcertándolo aún más con esa acción. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo, y a su costa!

- Sí Gaara-sama, lo era -Dijo casi en un ronroneo, por un momento pareció la antigua Matsuri pero sus ojos negros volvieron a adquirir de nuevo ese tinte decidido- Pero llegué a la conclusión de que con timidez no iba a lograr llegar a ninguna parte con usted así qué decidí dejarla atrás y en lugar de eso ser un libro abierto, así si un día me empieza a ver de una forma diferente solo tendrá que buscarme pues ya conoce mi parte y que aquí estaré.

Definitivamente, loca.

Dejó de mirarla para darse la vuelta y continuar con su marcha hacia su despacho sumido en un nuevo silencio con la castaña aún siguiéndolo mientras cargaba algunos documentos. El chico aún pensando en que momento su antigua alumna se había hecho daño en la cabeza para acabar diciendo esas locuras y ella siguiéndolo mientras silbaba una tonada alegre casi ajena a que el kage la acababa de rechazar con su acción de ignorar esas últimas palabras o tal vez ya se esperaba esa respuesta, quien sabe.

Gaara con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a esa nueva faceta de la pelicastaña y aprendió a lidiar con sus demencias y a pesar de ellas seguir disfrutando con la compañía de la joven.

Pero cuando su ex alumna dejó de perseguirle para empezar a comportarse como una persona "normal" descubrió que ese cambio no le agradaba.

Y la buscó.


End file.
